


Hide and Seek

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Derek, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek kills everyone who has any connection to the fire and witnesses of these murders. Everyone except one. And Stiles can't forget what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek




End file.
